Motionless
by Teen Cullen
Summary: Foggy takes care of Matt after a long nigh out.


Matt just didn't move. He didn't see a point when he could not think of what to do, his very instincts were gone to him. He had made it this far, so that was enough. Blood dripped to stain the floor, and he knew that was all he had.

Foggy was always there it would seem, Matt really should know this by now but he was just stupid in that way. Or at least that is how Foggy thought. Matt would have said he was there at all the wrong times but Foggy always thought it was the right time.

A knock on the door early in the morning to gather his partner away from his crime, no matter the righteousness of it- it was a crime, very helpful to many though. Foggy will never admit this however even if he thought so to himself often this fact to keep himself from killing his best friend. He knew coming up to the door however that Matthew wouldn't come to the door, he was gaining spidy senses for this type of thing now.

Instead of waiting for a few more knocks gently pulled out the spare key he kept on hand, phone ready to send Karen a quick text that they wouldn't be in today if needed- it was needed.

Foggy never got used to the blood even after it became years, and now only a month or two into this mess he hated the scent and feared it. Matt didn't move. The door shut and he didn't react. Foggy would have thought him dead if he wasn't sitting up in the middle of the floor shivering slightly. He dropped his brief case at the door and moved causally towards Matt, taking off his jacket and laying it on the couch.

" Hey Matty… Did you just get back? You haven't even changed out of devil wear yet… Matty you here with me Bud?" Gently he moved towards matt and dropped to his knees, touching only Matthew's elbow slightly incase Matt still hadn't come to the surface of consciousness yet. He had not and jumped, breathing hard and fast as he tucked himself tightly into himself and began rocking back in forth still shivering. Foggy just shushed him, repeating his inquiry before asking if he could help Matt change into dry soft clothes. It wasn't until Foggy saw no recognition that he realized something was wrong, other than the typical I stayed out late in the rain kicking ass and got a little bit of my sassy ass handed back to me as well. Foggy sat down in front of his friend, thinking about what might have happened, what he should do.

Gently as he could he cupped Matt's hands in his own, careful of letting them rest in his and not to get punched or kicked as it happen. It took a few tries because Matt kept pulling his hands back, until about the forth try when his hands where lifted to a face and was prodded to touch, to feel, to see Foggy. Something seemed to snap in Matt because he smiled for a second and relaxed full body into Foggy. Somehow Foggy was able to hold Matt unprepared. Foggy knew that Matt wasn't always a touchy feely person, but tonight apparently Matt was the coldest cuddle monster in the world. "Hey come on Matty! You're still all wet- I don't even know if its mucky water or just rain- fine just lay there you stupid head…"

After about a minute Matt still wasn't moving, allowing the liquid soak into Foggy's shirt Foggy was becoming Soggy. "Come on Matt. Up we go to the couch", still no movement. "Come on its only a few feet away you can do it." Still Matt leaned against Foggy just breathing. Foggy slowly dragged himself and Matt to the couch careful not to pull on anything to hard or push in places likely to be bruised.

"I'll be right back", he leaned Matt against the couch and it side to prop him up slightly, " I'm just going to get some warm clothes for you- maybe those jammies that I got you for Christmas with the santas on them hummm?" He was so sure that he would get an object thrown at him for that he even ducked, but Matt just laid where he was placed, breathing slower now. Foggy ended up grabbing the stupid silk PJs for Matt, knowing that he would be in them for at least the whole day and next night- the cotton ones he gave him for Christmas would kill him after the first four hours.

"Okay got the silkly jammes right here", he put them under Matt's left hand, " Now to get this ugly wet thing off of you…" and gently started to undo the suit from Matt. It was sticking to the Matt and not because of the water. Blood started clot to the suit, it would be like pulling off scabs, but thankfully it was recent and not more than over the surface of the skin on scraps not deep cuts like the first time.

"Matt I'm going to get a wash cloth or two okay? You need to clean up before PJs, the… the blood is clotting just fine, but it's dried in places that will make it uncomfortable later okay?" No answer, just breathing an unmoving body stained with blood. Foggy got up and ran a couple of wash clothes over warm water; bring them out with a towel to dry Matt with. His work was steady as he pushed the cloth over Matt, there was no reason to try and get Matt to do it. He wouldn't move. As the blood washed away he saw only scrapes that were already on the mend, and bruising that was deep and would last for weeks. No wonder Matt didn't want move with the beating he took. He went towards his face now careful for a broken noise. He saw where the blood was coming from, why it soaked his front so badly with so little injuries, his nose was definitely broken at some point, and if his suspicion was right it was put back in place a good time afterwards adding to the blood again.

"Okay all done, let's get you dry and into the silk shit you love so much." As he dried Matt with patting because he still thought the towels might open up the scabs that were now almost finished rescabing. He was surprised Matt had not taken over by now, especially sense he was naked- for a moment and totally best friend territory or at least nurse best friend territory Foggy assured himself, but Matt didn't even protest a bit. In fact he didn't even help maneuver himself into the PJs leaving it to Foggy who complained only a little bit… aloud at least.

He tucked Matt into the couch again, not too worried but worried enough to check Matt's head for bumps, but all that earned him was another lap full of Matty for his troubles. "Okay Matty I get it, here let me go get changed and set up my laptop and you can sleep okay? I'll be right back."

Foggy just watched over him the rest of the night, a motionless figure on the couch.


End file.
